Transformers: The Onslaught
by Space Ghost
Summary: A new era of war for the Autobots and Decepticons
1. Prologue

Transformers: The onslaught  
  
Prologue: Death  
  
By Space Ghost ( It's a fic, ok, we all know I don't own the Transformers)  
  
Much has happened within the past five years since the Armada era began. Rad and Alexis started dating, having been brought together by an emotional bond that was finally awakened when one of their closest friends, Carlos, had been murdered by the decepticon Cyclonus when trying to wrestle a mini- con away from his hands. This human casualty had sparked what was to be the most intense battle of the Armada era. Optimus Prime ordered Rad and Alexis to leave the Autobots forever, as this would be the final battle, Optimus was determined to put an end to the Decepticons, and this time, for good. The battle that would unfold was nothing less that apocalyptic. For the first time, Optimus was fighting with his anger, rather than reason. Eventually, the Decepticons tried to retreat after sustaining heavy damage, but it wouldn't be happening this time, because each time a Decepticon would try to escape, he would be blasted by an Autobot, which would knock the teleportation signal out of alignment, making their escape impossible. The only Decepticon that managed to get away was Cyclonus. And Optimus shouted, " This ends NOW Megatron!", and lunged at the Decepticon overlord, knocking him to the ground, punching his face furiously. The war would eventually end with the victory of the Autobots. All the bodies of the Decepticons were completely destroyed, except of course for Cyclonus, who had escaped. But that was not the end just yet. For when the battle was finally done, the Autobots repaired themselves, and decided that it was time to go home. So they boarded their ship, set their course and headed for Cybertron. Unfortunately, there was a malfunction with the ship's defenses and when a meteor shower breached the hull, a small meteor cracked the cooling systems on the ship, releasing an icy cold gas that froze the Autobots' intelligence chips, rendering them lifeless. With no one to steer the ship or change it's course, the Autobot ship was heading on a crash course to Cybertron! 


	2. Death and ReBirth

Transformers: The Onslaught  
  
Chapter 1: Death and Re-birth  
  
By Space Ghost  
  
(Note, all the Autobots on Cybertron that are mentioned, like Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, etc. are in their ORIGINAL bodies, not like the "robots in disguise" or any other transformers spin-off. Oh yeah, and their voices are all the same as the old cartoon, except Ultra Magnus, who has the Robert Stack [guy from Unsolved Mysteries] voice from the movie, because I personally liked Magnus better sounding like that)  
  
"We've got an Autobot ship coming in fast, Rodimus.", Bumblebee said, sitting at a control desk with several other Autobots.  
  
"Give me a visual, would you Bumblebee?", Rodimus Major said, walking toward the control desk, folding his arms.  
  
" Sure thing", Bumblebee said, then pressed a few buttons at his station and a camera feed of the ship approaching Cybertron popped up on a large screen on the wall in front of Rodimus and Bumblebee.  
  
" Scan it's ID", Rodimus said resolutely.  
  
Bumblebee nodded then typed some code in quickly, then he paused. After a few moments, he finally spoke, " It's identification is MET1007250".  
  
Rodimus smiled, " It's Optimus! He's comin' home!"  
  
Naturally, this caught the attention of all the Autobots. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to Rodimus Major, saying things like, " Really?" "You sure?", and " Alright!".  
  
" Someone say Optimus?", said a voice behind Rodimus.  
  
Rodimus Prime turned to see Kup walk into the control room with Arcee. " That's right Kup. Optimus is coming back", Rodimus said with a smile.  
  
" Well I'll be an oil can! Hey Bumblebee, try to get an audio connection so we can welcome him back properly", Kup said with a hearty laugh.  
  
" Ok", Bumblebee said, typing again, then said aloud, " Come in Prime. This is Cybertron.. Hey it's me, Bumblebee! Do you read Optimus?"  
  
All the Autobots waited, listening to the gentle purr of the static, waiting for the magnificent voice of their leader to come through the connect like a mighty torrent sweeping through a river. But there was silence. Bumblebee tried to make contact again and again, but there was no reply, after a few minutes of this, the Autobots became worried.  
  
" That ship is coming in kind of fast", Ultra Magnus said, walking up to the control desk.  
  
" You're right", Bumblebee replied, then spoke into the communication microphone, " Come in Autobots! Optimus! You're coming in too fast! Slow down, you're gonna crash!"  
  
"It's not slowing down", Arcee said, a concerned tone about her voice. " Ultra Magnus, get some medic and maitenence Autobots out there quickly! And do your best to save any Autobots that may be in that ship!", Rodimus ordered.  
  
" Right", Ultra Magnus replied and was off like a shot.  
  
" I hope Optimus is ok.", Arcee said.  
  
Rodimus Major turned to Arcee and said, " Me too...I hope they're all ok."  
  
Ultra Magnus had rounded up three medi-cons, and three mechanicons, which were like mini-cons, except they didn't power up a transformer by attaching to them, they simply performed specific tasks that were in accordance to the type of autobus that they were. Ultra Magnus and his companions ran as fast as their legs would carry them, but they still didn't get there in time. The Autobot carrier had crashed into Cybertron near one of the loading docks, leaving a large crater near the ground. " Quick, lets hurry!", Ultra Magnus shouted and ran toward the crater, the medi-cons and Mechanicons following close behind. Fortunately, the carrier had only sustained minor damage and had caused no fire. Ultra Magnus went to the door and tried to pull it open, but it was jammed shut from the inside. Magnus moved aside and nodded to the Mechanicons, that went up to the door and started to weld a large hole through the door. Soon they were finished, and when the door fell off, they were all blasted by a spurt of ice cold air that came from the ship, but since they weren't in a confined space, the air didn't direct itself to their intelligence chips. Ultra Magnus stepped in the ship, looking around, then saw Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Optimus Prime sitting there, their eyes blank, and their bodies frozen.  
  
  
  
" Medi-cons!", Ultra Magnus shouted, at that the Medi-cons ran in, and one transformed into a large hospital stretcher, while the other two helped carry Optimus Prime over and laid him down on the stretcher. Then the other medi-con transformed and the third eased Red Alert onto the second stretched. Then the third Medi-con picked up Hot Shot and transformed and Hot Shot was laying on the third stretcher. Straps wrapped around the frozen Autobots, and when secure, the three Medi-con stretchers rolled out at top speed toward the repair bay. Ultra Magnus looked around for anything else that should be taken out of the ship, but didn't find anything, so he left the ship for the Mechanicons to attend to.  
  
  
  
Ultra Magnus was about to head back to the control room when a transmission came in from his wrist communication device. He put his wrist up near his face and pressed a small silver button. It was Rodimus Major's voice. " What's your report Ultra Magnus?", Rodimus' voice said through the com-link.  
  
" We found Optimus, Red Alert, and Hot Shot in the ship. There was apparently a cooling systems leak. When we found them, their bodies were frozen and their eyes were blank. I hate to say it, but I think their Electronic brains may have been permanently damaged. I had the Medi-cons take them to repair bay.", Ultra Magnus replied.  
  
" I see", Rodimus replied, " Well I will go down to repair bay to see if I can do anything to help. You may come as well Ultra Magnus, otherwise, you have the rest of the day off."  
  
" Thanks for being so generous sir, but I think I could relax easier at least knowing what chances they have.", Magnus replied.  
  
" So I will meet you in the repair bay?", Rodimus asked.  
  
" Exactly. Ultra Magnus out.", Magnus said, then switched off his communicator.  
  
Ultra Magnus wasted no time in heading to the repair bay. He ran as fast as he could past each dock, and eventually reached the repair bay, Rodimus Major was already there, with Arcee.  
  
" Any news?", Ultra Magnus asked.  
  
" The mechanic medics are having a look at them now", Rodimus replied.  
  
:::: The Autobot insignia rotates and becomes the Decepticon insignia::::  
  
Elsewhere in the galaxy, at a long abandoned Decepticon base, the barren hallways that had not know the presence of life or sound would be awakened once more. The clanking of metal feet walking down the dust-filled corridor toward the long deserted control room. The being who had inhabited this base currently was none other than Cyclonus, the only Decepticon that managed to escape from Armadageddon, or in other words, the final battle of the Armada era. Cyclonus walked up to the control panel door and pressed the button to open the door, however as a result of years of inactivity and damage from a battle centuries before, the door was in a state of inoperability. Cyclonus, a decepticon that was NEVER one for patience, simply cocked his massive metal leg back and gave the door a swift kick, causing the titanium door's structural integrity to cave in and fly off it's hinges onto the ground. Cyclonus grinned and walked to the control panel and activated it, luckily for him, that was still operational.  
  
" Scan for Decepticon life.", Cyclonus said into the intercom. Then he waited as the computer's radar and sonar searched through out the galaxy.  
  
Finally the computer finished and replied, " Decepticons Megatron, Starscream found on planet Earth. Bodies completely destroyed, Electronic Brains still operable. Decepticon Demolisher.Terminated.. Decepticon Soundwave and Scourge on Planet Fearon. Frozen in a glacier and in a state of animatronic hibernation. Decepticons Thundercracker and Octane in Decepticon base 2772, in in-active status. All deceptions with galaxy perimeter have been identified. Please specify if you would like a universal search."  
  
" No, not now", Cyclonus replied, " Transport the electronic brains of Megatron and Starscream here immediately".  
  
" Will comply.", the computer replied. Shortly after, two beams of particle energy shot through space that could easily outdo the speed of light toward the Planet Earth. Within a matter of seconds, the beams hit their marks on their targets on Planet Earth, the heads of the fallen Megatron and Starscream. Soon the beams had encased the electronic brains in shields of photon energy and shot back through space back to the Decepticon base. Within another matter of seconds, the computer said, " Mission complete. Electronic brains of Decepticons Megatron and Starscream have been retrieved."  
  
" Excellent", Cyclonus snickered, " Re-construct Megatron and Starscream bodies, then place their electronic brains into the bodies."  
  
" Will comply.", the computer replied. Soon a set of mechanical tentacles came out of the walls with shards of metal and pieces of metal. Within ten minutes, two bodies had been finished. It was Megatron and Starscream's first bodies!  
  
Suddenly a grin formed on the silver face of Megatron, as his red eyes began to glow, " Finally I live again. and in my proper body!"  
  
  
  
:::: Decepticon insignia changes to the Autobot insignia::::  
  
Ratchet, the robot doctor and mechanic had finally left the repair bay operating room and walked to Rodimus, Arcee, and Magnus, then said, " Well, I have good news...and bad news."  
  
" We're listening.", Rodimus Major said.  
  
" I can save Optimus and Red Alert. However Optimus' body has been damaged by freezing beyond repair, so we will have to construct another body..But I'm afraid Hot Shot is terminated.", Hatch said.  
  
" Make sure Hot Shot is given a proper memorial.", Rodimus said, " But in the meantime, lets work on reviving Red Alert and Optimus Prime!"  
  
" Yes sir!", Ratchet replied.  
  
:::: Autobot insignia changes to Decepticon insignia::::  
  
" We are going to go get the rest of the Decepticons.", Megatron said eagerly, " Now prepare Astrotrain immediately !"  
  
" Yes Megatron..", Cyclonus replied and headed off toward the loading docks.  
  
" Starscream, lets go. Now!", Megatron said, following Cyclonus.  
  
" Yes Megatron.", Starscream said, somewhat grudgingly, then followed Megatron.  
  
  
  
Within a few hours, the Astrotrain had touched down on the barren, icy Planet Fearon. Megatron left Astrotrain, with Starscream and Cyclonus, then said, " Alright Decepticons, spread out! We will search until we find Soundwave and Scourge!" " Yes Megatron!", both Cyclonus and Starscream said in unison, then transformed to their vehicle form and headed out, Starscream going to the left, and Cyclonus to the right. Then Megatron ran straight forward, in search of his frozen comrades.  
  
  
  
:::: Decepticon insignia changes to Autobot insignia:::::  
  
" I have re-created the original body of Optimus Prime.", Ratchet said, " Now all I need to do is place his electronic brain and the matrix of Cybertron inside it, and Prime will be re-born."  
  
" And Red Alert?", Ultra Magnus asked.  
  
" We are still de-frosting his circuits.", Ratchet replied, " Soon he will be active again."  
  
" That's good.", Bumblebee said.  
  
"Yes, I will begin working on Optimus immediately.", said Ratchet.  
  
" Thanks Ratchet. I have to get back to work now.", Rodimus said, " Let me know when Optimus is re-activated."  
  
" Will do!", Ratchet said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks", Rodimus said, then headed out.  
  
  
  
Rodimus slowly walked outside the repair bay, countless thoughts flooding his mind, so much so that he didn't notice Arcee and bumped into her. " Oh, I'm sorry Arcee! I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
" Oh it's alright sir. No harm done", Arcee replied with a smile.  
  
Rodimus smiled somewhat nervously, nodded politely, then continued walking.  
  
  
  
:::: Autobot insignia changes to Decepticon insignia::::  
  
" Megatron! I have located Soundwave and Scourge with an ice cavern. My location is 2.45356E, 54.678W!", Starscream said into his communicator on his arm.  
  
" Excellent Starscream, Cyclonus and I will be there as soon as possible, Megatron out.", came Megatron's voice from Starscream's communicator.  
  
" One day Megatron..One day..", Starscream growled to himself.  
  
::::Decepticon insignia changes to Autobot insignia::::  
  
" We're ready to make the transfer of the matrix of leadership and the electronic brain of Optimus.", Ratchet said, making the last finishing touches on Optimus Prime's new body, which was actually an exact replica of his first body.  
  
" What's the risk?", Ultra Magnus asked.  
  
" Well, if the transfusion fails, the electronic brain will disintegrate, and Optimus Prime will be lost forever. Unfortunately, this is the safest way we can do this, and if we don't take this risk, Optimus may as well be dead, because he electronic brain could no longer function in his former body.", Ratchet replied.  
  
" We'll take that risk.", Rodimus said, stepping forward.  
  
" Good. I'm sure it's what Optimus would want.", Ratchet said, " Now when I turn on this transmitter, it will convert the matrix and the electronic brain into particles, then transport them to the body of Optimus Prime. If all goes well, the particles will reform into their proper forms inside Optimus and he will re-activate."  
  
Rodimus nodded, folded his arms and said, " Begin."  
  
( Authors Note: This part is best read while listening to "The Touch" from the Transformers movie soundtrack for mood and atmosphere)  
  
Ratchet slowly approached the particle transmitter data base, there on top of it lay the electronic brain of Optimus Prime, and the Matrix of Leadership. Ratchet, swallowing his fear, activated the particle transmitter. Suddenly the entire room went pitch black, except for the particle transmitter and the body of Optimus Prime, which were both glowing brightly in flashing and intertwining neon color, sparkling brighter than the most exquisite of energon crystals. Soon a burst of bright yellow light flew from the transmitter and into the body of Optimus Prime. Arcee stepped back, half out of fear, and half out of pain, because it appeared that Optimus was in pain, she stepped back, and found herself in the comforting arms of Rodimus Major. Normally, she would back away out of respect, but she felt so safe in his strong arms, as if all would be ok. She looked up to see if he was looking at her, but he wasn't, he store straight forward bravely at Optimus Prime. It was evident to one who closely observed that Rodimus had felt a sting in his heart, evidentally for their leader Optimus, but he didn't let it show. His face remained hard and strong. She smiled somewhat, admiring how brave he was, and hesitantly rested her head on his chest. Then the powerful yellow eyes of Optimus Prime shone through the room like a powerful beacon in the darkness as the magnificent Autobot sat up slowly, he was immaculate when it came to power and strength, but there was a definite majestic essence to him.  
  
"Optimus", Rodimus said with a huge smile, his voice chip almost cracking from jubilation.  
  
" Welcome back Prime.", Ultra Magnus said with a grin, " It's good to have you back."  
  
" It's great to be back", Optimus Prime replied.  
  
:::: Autobot insignia changes to Decepticon insignia:::  
  
" Move out of the way Starscream!", Megatron shouted, running into the cave, his arm cannon aimed at the ice block Scourge and Soundwave were locked in.  
  
Starscream yelped as he jumped aside just in time to evade the mighty blast the flew past him and into the ice wall, shattering it and freeing the two inactive Decepticons.  
  
" Where is Cyclonus?", Starscream asked.  
  
" I sent him off to retrieve Thundercracker and Octane.", Megatron replied, picking up Soundwave's inactive body, " Now lets get back to the base to revive our comrades! Quickly to Astrotrain!".  
  
Megatron then ran out of the cave, holding Soundwave. Starscream shrugged, picked up Scourge and followed.  
  
:::: Decepticon insignia changes to Decepticon insignia::::  
  
Back at the Decepticon home base, the four inactive Decepticons, Scourge, Soundwave, Thundercracker, and Octane were lined up against the wall, all hooked up to a strange generator.  
  
" Re-activate them Cyclonus. Now!", Megatron commanded.  
  
" Yes Megatron!", Cyclonus replied and activated the generator.  
  
Soon the power surge flowed from the generator into the Decepticons, shocking them brutally, until, within moments, the long inactive bodies, suddenly began to move again, their eyes glowing.  
  
" Yes...Yes!", Megatron said with a sinister smirk and then began to cackle madly.  
  
:::: Decepticon insignia changes to Decepticon insignia::::  
  
" What is your command, Megatron?", Scourge asked to his leader.  
  
" We are going to Earth..", Megatron replied resolutely.  
  
"Earth?!", Cyclonus shrieked, " But I just got off that stupid planet! Why do we have to go there again?!"  
  
" Make silence Cyclonus..", Megatron said with a grin, " I have decided that our best method is to gather all the Energon that we can get. Once we have done that, we will conquer Cybertron. Only this time, we will try to do this without the Autobots noticing. If the Autobots are not in the way, we can gather enough energy on Earth with a few days, then we will move onto other planets. And once we have enough energon to hold a veritable trump card on the Autobots, I will take over Cybertron, sentencing Genocide to all Autobots!", then Megatron began to laugh uproariously.  
  
" Megatron..", Soundwave said.  
  
" What is it Soundwave?", Megatron asked.  
  
" The computer sensors have indicated that there is a small Autobot base on Earth."  
  
" Mmmnnn.", Megatron grumbled, " That might complicate things. We could easily overtake a small group of Autobots like the ones on Earth, but that would only alert the Autobots on Cybertron of us. We will have to make this a very delicate operation ."  
  
" Understood..", all the Decepticons said to Megatron in unison.  
  
" Good. Now, Decepticons, to the Astrotrain! We are headed to Earth!", Megatron shouted.  
  
:::: Decepticon insignia changes to Autobot insignia::::  
  
Ironhide was the Autobot put in charge of the small Autobot defense base on Earth. But it wasn't a bad job, after all, he was with his friends, like Jazz, Prowl, Cliffjumper, Brawn, Sideswipe, and Wheeljack.  
  
" Ironhide!", Jazz said.  
  
" What Jazz?" , Ironhide said, turning to Jazz, who was sitting at a control panel.  
  
" We gotta a ship chock full of Decepticons hading here and they are comin' in fast!", Jazz replied.  
  
" Decepticons?!, Ironhide said in disbelief, " I thought they were all scrapped!"  
  
" So did I Ironhide, but the Decepticon Astrotrain is headin' here now!", Jazz said.  
  
" Well, no sense standing here in disbelief, let's go kick some Decepticon can!"  
  
::::: Autobot insignia changes to Decepticon insignia::::  
  
" Megatron.", Soundwave said.  
  
" What is it Soundwave..", Megatron responded as looked down at the ground from the open cargo door of Astrotrain.  
  
" My sensors indicate that there is a cave nearby our landing spot filled with crystals that possess large amounts of energy that can be converted to Energon cubes..", Soundwave replied.  
  
" Excellent Soundwave. Our mission has begun on a rather fortunate note, wouldn't you agree?", Megatron said, turning his head to Soundwave and grinning.  
  
" Yes Megatron," Soundwave replied.  
  
Soon Astrotrain landed and all the Decepticons exited the Astrotrain.  
  
" There's the cave", Soundwave said, pointing to a cave about 20 yards to the west of where Astrotrain had landed.  
  
" Good. I will go take a look inside, Soundwave, you come with me. The rest of you stay put and keep a look out !", Megatron commanded. Then Megatron headed to the cave with Soundwave, then into the cave.  
  
" Ridiculous.", Starscream muttered.  
  
Then there was silence for a few more moments, that was until the unmistakable voice of Ironhide broke the silence, shouting, " Autobots! Transform!". Then Ironhide, Prowl, Cliffjumper, Brawn, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Wheeljack, all charging at the Decepticons.  
  
" The Autobots! Decepticons, ATTACK!!!", Starscream screeched. Soon the age old war had been sparked again. Whether it would ignite the flames of a new war, only time would tell. However, in this particular battle, the Autobots had a clear advantage in the battle because they outnumbered the Decepticons and they fought without fear, because the did not see Megatron, and the assumed that the Decepticons were fighting without a leader.  
  
Of course, Cliffjumper went and got reckless, tripping and kicking Decepticons down. Finally he came to Scourge, but Scourge was ready for him and fired rapidly at Cliffjumper, but Cliffjumper was good at dodging, so he dodged the blasts from Scourge's gun and jumped over his head, running past him and looking back, laughing, " You Decepticons are nothing without-- ". Then he was interrupted before he could finish when he ran into something big from not looking where he was going. Cliffjumper fell on his rear, then looked up slowly in fear and the massive silver legs in front of him, then looking up, saw that wicked grin, with the arm cannon aimed at his head. " ---MEGATRON!!!!!!!", Cliffjumper shouted in terror.  
  
Megatron grinned, then said, " That's right Autobot.. Now prepare to become one with the void.."  
  
( For mood, play "Instruments Of Destruction" from the Transformers movie soundtrack)  
  
Then a bright blast from Megatron's arm cannon was the last thing that Cliffjumper saw, as the blast cracked his metallic head and knocked it clean off his body. Then when Cliffjumper's head hit the ground, it shattered into thousands of pieces, primarily because of the heavy damage it had received from Megatron. Cliffjumper's body slowly fell to the ground, now dead.  
  
Now that Megatron and Soundwave joined the battle, the Autobots were clearly the ones on the losing side. After a few minutes of pummeling, Ironhide finally commanded a retreat, the Autobots fleeing in vehicle mode, the Decepticons firing their guns until they were out of sight.  
  
" Lets get them!", Starscream shrieked, " We've got them on the run! Let's finish them off!"  
  
" No Starscream.", Megatron said, " Soon the other Autobots will be notified that we are here. Gathering as much Energon as we can while the other Autobots are on Cybertron is what is important now."  
  
" Megatron, if we destroy them now, they won't be able to contact the other Autobots!", Starscream protested.  
  
" If we destroy them all, the Autobots will come anyway to investigate what happened to their comrades and eventually find us. We shall worry about Energon first!", Megatron shouted, " Now everyone into the cave! Get all the crystals onto Astrotrain! Then we can turn them into Energon!"  
  
  
  
The Decepticons ran into the cave, picked up as many diamonds as they could carry, then took them to Astrotrain and set them down inside the cargo bay, then went back to the cave to collect more. After twenty minutes of gathering, Thundercracker discovered something.  
  
" Megatron!", Thundercracker shouted.  
  
" What is it?", Megatron demanded, walking up to Thundercracker. Thundercracker pointed down at four inactive robots laying on the ground, one was in the form of a shark, the others a skunk, a red toad, and a flying squirrel. " The Predacons!" , Megatron said in disbelief," I thought they were destroyed.". Megatron thought, then grinned widely, and said, " Put them on Astrotrain as well. They may prove to be useful allies."  
  
( The Predacons are Sky-Byte, Gas Skunk, Slapper, and Dark Scream from the R.I.D. era.)  
  
Thundercracker nodded and got the help of Starscream, Scourge, and Soundwave to carry the Predacons on board the ship. Ten minutes later, all the crystals had been gathered and Astrotrain had taken off with the Decepticons, heading back to their base.  
  
:::: Decepticon insignia changes to Autobot insignia::::  
  
A voice came through Bumblebee's radio intercom, Optimus quickly turning his attention to it.  
  
" Come in Cybertron.", a weak voice said, it was Jazz!, " This is Autobot earth base....been attacked.by.. Decepticons...require medical aid..and ..assistance..", then the transmission ended.  
  
" Decepticons?!?!?", Optimus Prime shouted in confusion and disbelief.  
  
  
  
In the next chapter of Transformers Onslaught, the Autobots go to Earth to help their comrades, and the Decepticons return to drain the factories on earth of their energy. Will the Autobots be able to put a stop to it? Find out on the next exciting chapter of " Transformers: Onslaught" 


End file.
